Shattered Reality
by LostReborn
Summary: To be announced.


Shattered Reality

Chapter 1

"Who am I?" There's a lot of answers to that question, some of them are true, some false, some of them are so blatantly outrageous I have an outburst at them. Enough of that, however, I'm here to tell you the real story of what happened.

In a separate realm, about 10 years ago

"Guh!" The boy fell, bruises and cuts covered his body. He was in the middle of his daily training when he was knocked down again.

A man walked over and stood over him, a stoic expression on his face. "Up now, Mithro, it's time we continue." The man walked to the other side of the training area, prepared. "I'm up again, let's have another go!" Mithro yelled as he charged the man, then suddenly sliding right and coming at him with the bamboo stick. The man noticed this and smirked at his improvement, jumping up and kicking Mithro back across the field, he fell down and stood.

"I believe that is enough for today, come Mithro." The man stated as he began his was back to the estate.

Mithro stood up frustratedly and yelled "I still have energy, I can still stand!" As he started to slowly trudge behind the man. The man sighed, "My son, you cannot burn yourself out too much, or you are wasting time." Mithro still followed, although now confused, why would he get burned out? He felt so alive still, and was ready for the next step, so why?

Time skip, about 3 months

"W-why, Mithro?" The boy under him covered in blood whispered up to him. Mithro turned around and looked at him, his purple eyes glimmering in the dark. "The time has come for me to wipe out our family, you and the rest of them do not deserve to live, perhaps someday you will find out when we meet again, till then, brother." Mithro said as he finished off the remaining member of the household. He walked out, turned around one more time and continued his way on.

Time skip, about 10 years

The chilly fall nights of Romanfo were always unenjoyable, the crisp cold would bite at you if you lacked proper warm clothing, and the wind would always push something one way or another. This night felt.. different however. It was warm, and the wind just didn't exist.. the sky was as clear as ever, the moon shining greatly. It was a perfect evening, and everyone was out and about enjoying it. Two people in specific were having a bit too much fun though..

"Cmon Ace we gotta do this too!" A girl with brown hair yelled as she ran off into a wooded area. The boy now known as Ace followed behind, "I don't know about this one, Mia." Mia rolled her eyes and continued on towards a now visible camping grounds, "It's Halloween, what's the worst that could happen?" They arrived at the camping grounds and threw their backpacks onto the ground, pulling out what appeared to be an Ouija Board, they laid it down in front of the campfire and began to play.

About 30 minutes into the game, the wind started to pick up again, the clouds were starting to close in, and the duo felt as if someone was watching them, waiting for something to happen. "Mia, we should pack up and go home, it's about to be midnight!" Mia sighed and stood up, "I guess you're right, this was a waste of time." she said as she bent down to clean up the board with Ace.

Suddenly, as if moving the board disrupted something, the wind suddenly became more aggressive and the clouds now completely covered the sky and the moon preventing the duo from being able to see. It started to heavily pour and thunder disrupted their attempts to scramble together and leave. The sky began to twist and tangle, and then it all went away.. the warm breeze came back, and the clouds disappeared. The rain stopped falling, and it was as if nothing happened. The ground wasn't wet, there were no fallen trees or leaves from the wind. Was it all in their imagination? Suddenly, a lone sound of thunder boomed through the woods not too far from where they were. They decided to turn around and run home the opposite way, not wanting anything to do with what had just happened.

The duo arrived at their apartment and slammed the door shut, hyperventilating they were plotting what to do. Should they go back and investigate the situation or should they play it out as if nothing happened? They had no time to think however as a heavy knock at the front door startled them. Ace, feeling a bit shaken but also needing to see who it was peered into the peephole.

Nothing..

There was indeed no one on the other side of the peephole. Ace opened the door and looked around, not a single person in his line of sight! There was no way it could be a prankster either, they would have heard footsteps running off since the halls were long. Ace also had enhanced hearing and still hadn't heard a thing..

"So, who was it?" Mia asked as Ace closed the door. Ace turned around and looked at her, "Literally no one, and it wasn't someone messing around either. I didn't hear a goddamn thing outside!" Mia looked at him confusedly, and turned around and started walking away. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." Ace sighed, with Mia gone he just sat down on the sofa and stared into space, thinking..

"_Who was it and what did they want..?"_

He had already ruled out the fact that it was just his imagination, since Mia had heard it. Ace stood up, "I guess it was nothing that serious.." He repositioned some pillows and a blanket and laid himself down on the couch, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

Ace had woken up to more heavy knocking, looking at the clock visible in the kitchen. "Who the fuck is knocking at 2 in the morning?!" Ace yelled as he walked over to the door and loomed into the peephole. This time however, he saw something.. instead of seeing the hall he saw all black, as if something was covering the peephole. Sighing in frustration he slowly opened the door, his left hand behind his sword scabbard in case of anything.

With the door fully opened, there stood a guy way taller than Ace explaining the black he saw, it was his body. He had a slender frame, with muscle still however. His eyes were slightly shadowed by his hair, and a singular eyepatche resided on his left eye. On the back of his.. well back was a big black scabbard which had a sword made of pristine black metal inside. He had a black sweater on, underneath was a red t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. 'Regular battle attire..' Ace thought with a confused expression.

"Who are you?" Ace asked, his hand still on his scabbard. The boy looked down to him and narrowed his one eye.

"**Do you have any idea what you've done, fool?**" The boy asked, he walked forward a bit, forcing Ace to take a few steps back. "**You've just broken your timeline because you decided to use a summoning tool, where could a simple mortal like you find one?!**" Ace looked up at him confused, "They're sold at every store that has board games, we see the Ouija Board as a fun little thing."

That shocked the boy, clearly due to his eye widening. "**You're telling me, people can just walk into a store and walk out with a portal to other areas of this universe?!**" Ace nodded his head, "Pretty much, yeah."

The boy turned around and halted, "**I can see things will get interesting around here..**" Ace looked at him walking away confused even further, "What do you mean?!", before Ace could question anything further the boy slowly disappeared before his eyes. 'Teleportation.. only powerful beings are capable of it, maybe this will be interesting.' Ace finished his thought as he closed the door and went back to lay down.

End Chapter 1


End file.
